eordafandomcom-20200215-history
Military of Belka
The Federal Military is easily one of the strongest in Aredia, capable of challenging the two superpowers' militaries, Amcar and Saryad, in a direct fight although nobody's had the actual stomach to declare war on either. It incorporates the very best ideas from great Belkan military strategists and has cutting edge equipment. The Bundes-Landmacht (Army) The Bundes-Landmacht, or just Landmacht, was formed right after the Belkan Rebellion as a successor to the Provisional Liberation Army which was meant to be an interim military force. It was formed with Eduard Muller, a national hero and famed military strategist, as its first Feldmarschall. The total number of troops in it are 650,000, with 300,000 active and 350,000 reserve. The Landmacht and Luftkrafte are both given a higher priority than the Seestreitkrafte but is still a major Aredian naval power. Belkan military doctrine focuses on heavily armed but lightly armored and speedy armored vehicles with a combined arms approach to offensives and a fluid mobile defensive strategy when on the defense, which is loathed throughout the top military brass. Some major armored vehicle models of the Landmacht include the famed Sturmpanzer-130, an extremely heavily armed and extremely fast and reliable tank which is in use with many militaries today although it was phased out with the introduction of the even better Sturmpanzer-135-37. The 135-37 has a good amount of armor, reflecting the move away from lighter armor. The addition of more armor doesn't really hamper combat performance but it reduces fuel efficiency and lowers performance. Training is fairly difficult but the most lax out of the three branches as it is the largest. Overall the Landmacht is a well-balanced force that could go toe-to-toe with any military in the world and have even chances. The Bundes-Luftkrafte The Luftkrafte is a fairly new addition to the Belkan military, as military aviation was only invented recently. But it's grown to be an invaluable addition to the other branches in its short period of existence. The total number of personnel operating in the Luftkrafte are 400,000 people. Out of this, 250,000 are active personnel. Belka has been a moderate contributor to military aeronautics, as the first hypersonic aircraft, the P-109, was invented and produced by the Belkan company Hortenschmitt Aircraft. Training is significantly more thorough than the Landmacht but not quite on the level of the Seestreitkrafte. Pilots are expected to fly their airplanes however they see fit in a combat operation and told to regularly take the initiative if it means victory. Some old breed generals are in opposition to this doctrine and regularly say that pilots should be expected to fly in formation and follow the orders of the squadron leader. This is ignored. Overall, the Luftkrafte is a major air force. The Seestreitkrafte The Belkan Navy, or Seestreitkrafte, is the oldest military branch and its members take pride in that fact. It was formed only a day earlier than the Landmacht, following the temporary Liberation Navy. An unusual fact about the Seestreitkrafte is that it still has a number (although very few) of battleships for naval combat. The top echelons of the Seestreitkrafte state that the battleship is useful for fire support purposes during amphibious landings and, of course, for naval combat. Despite this, aircraft carriers are also used as they are a necessity for any world power who wishes to project power. Total number of personnel is 450,000 with 350,000 active and 100,000 reserve. Training is the most brutal out of the three, and therefore they are the smallest branch. Overall the navy is formidable but not on the same level as the other three branches. The Bundesfreiwilligensicherheitskräfte (BFSK) The BFSK is a paramilitary force of the Federal Military, much like the Italian Blackshirts or Schutzstaffel of Nazi Germany. As such, its members are nicknamed the Silvershirts because of the distinctive silver markings on their uniforms. The role of the BFSK is to police the country like Gendarmeries and to keep order in the military, like MPs. They are also elite shock troopers that can be used as an equivalent to the USMC. What's unusual is that the Special Forces Command and all special forces units under it (SPECCOM) is under the command of the BFSK. The government repeatedly tells the BFSK commanders in charge of SPECCOM to coordinate their efforts with the rest of the military, and they always do. Total number of troops in the BFSK is 600,000 troops. Active are 400,000 while reserve are 200,000. Training is the most lax out of all of the branches but still thorough and soldiers are certainly not militiamen. Other pictures